


The Laws of falling in Love

by im_a_rookie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Fluff, Hyunghyuck, I.M - Freeform, Im Changkyun - Freeform, Lee Hoseok - Freeform, Mentor! Kihyun, Suits, chae hyungwon - Freeform, first fic, kiho, kihyun and minhyuk are best friends, lawyer AU, lee jooheon - Freeform, lee minhyuk - Freeform, shownu - Freeform, son hyunwoo - Freeform, such a mood, wonho - Freeform, yoo kihyun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_a_rookie/pseuds/im_a_rookie
Summary: In a corporate world, where only your jobs matter, Kihyun and Minhyuk learn that there is more to life than cases and files, with the help of an overly excited apprentice and a quiet Bagel Shop.





	The Laws of falling in Love

**** The last thing Kihyun wanted to do was be dragged by his  _ best friend _ all the way down 30 stories just to see a dog. He couldn’t care if the dog was cute or not, because by the time they get down there, it would have walked on; then himself and Minhyuk would have wasted his time. No doubt Minhyuk will try and get him to go across the street to talk to the “super cute server”, who works at the bagel store over the road. 

“Min, are you actually serious right now?” rubbing his temples, and letting out a little sigh “you know I have deadlines, otherwise Han is gonna come down on me an-”

“And not in the good way”

Kihyun could see the smirk on Minhyuk’s face before he even had the chance to look at him, some might say it’s a gift, Kihyun definitely thinks it’s not. Despite the quick witty comments and the urge to bury him 6 feet under, Minhyuk was right. It would most certainly not be in a good way.

“Exactly, which is why I can’t miss this! Not even one second behind schedule. If i’m not prepared for this deposition, i’m gonna get eaten alive Min! Eaten ALIVE!” raising his voice that little bit more as he got more worked up, he began to attract the attention of other people on their floor. It wouldn’t be the first time they have been reprimanded for being  _ disruptive _ . Kihyun thinks back to one of the first times he had ever walked into the firm. It was calm, collected. People moving around at their individual paces. Some running to catch a taxi, some lingering, waiting for their bait to walk through the door any second to hit them with a settlement or a class-action. But mostly, the Lawyers, Associates, Paralegals and Secretaries all together, as one giant company; making a difference in the world, one case at a time. 

Well, that’s what he imagined his life to be like - then his one and only childhood best friend couldn’t bare Kihyun moving out to become a lawyer by himself. Kihyun can remember it so vividly, the moment he found Minhyuk waiting at the entrance to Jeonnam National University of Law. Underlying excitement was strictly overtaken by fear and shock. To say this was the moment his life was derailed would be a perfect description. 

Granted, at the time it may have seemed like a hindrance and a set back, but looking back on it now - Kihyun wouldn’t have had it any other way.

So that brings us here, both men stood waiting outside the elevator. When it arrives with a soft chime to signal its arrival, other tenants of the building start to pour out - enough to make you think if that many people could even fit in a lift so small. They begin to fit themselves onto the elevator, more people adding in. Kihyun is 99% sure that he can feel one of the more  _ mature _ secretaries’ hands making her way up his backside. Just like most days, he tries to shuffle his way around so he is out of reach. But instead he ends up bumping into someone else, rather forcefully.

He looks up, rather sheepishly, afraid to see who it is, what trouble he has gotten himself into. But to his surprise, it isn’t someone he recognises. _“He must be new”_ he thinks. _“He’s...ethereal”_ At this point Kihyun can feel the heat in the elevator rising, he notices how the overpowering scent of body odour and sweat are slowly being taken over by an unknown aroma, something akin to aftershave. He does not want to admit how entrancing it is. All of a sudden the lift comes to a halt, making a sudden jerking action which sends Kihyun’s tiny frame into the much larger one of the stranger’s. It’s not the most unusual occurrence for a lift to take a temporary moment to malfunction. Everyone hears the stories. The time when one of the secretaries, Jooheon, got stuck in the lift for 2 hours. Nobody heard the end of that story for weeks. 

Just as Kihyun thinks it couldn’t get much worse, he could always trust his big mouthed idiot of a friend to open his mouth.

“So, I guess you’re all wondering why I gathered you all here” with a puffed up chest and a grin on his face, Minhyuk looks like he has conjured the most delectable plan.

Kihyun lets out a frustrated groan as his embarrassment goes through the roof. All he hears is a slight chuckle, under their breath, coming from right in front of him. 

_ “Well goddamn, I’m screwed” _

Getting off the elevator and arriving to their destination of the bagel shop happened fairly quickly. Only a few shouts of ‘Ki, slow down!’ or ‘Oi! Goblin, chill out!’ could be heard as MInhyuk tried to reach after him. Kihyun didn’t dare look back, not risking turning around to see if  _ he _ was still there, or god forbid, looking in their direction. This was the last thing he needed.

-

The sound of the bell chimed signalling that another customer has just walked through the door of the shop. Taking a small, collected breath, Hyungwon prepares himself to serve yet another customer. It’s lunch time on a usual Tuesday, which means rush hour. Being the only server on the floor at this time is the basic equation to equal exhaustion; no matter how hard he tries to ignore it, the clock keeps haunting him. Only four more hours until he can escape. Escape this busy area and run home - to bed. When he took up this day job, he definitely did not think he would be having such physically draining days, it’s a bagel shop for crying out loud. How bad could it be? Oh how wrong he was. 

He turns around, walks up to the front counter and gets ready to face another person today - after already surpassing his social quota for the day. That’s when he notices, in the far corner booth nearest to the window of the shop, the two guys sat down. Instantly, he recognises that gummy smile from a mile off. The radiance of energy that always has the power to increase his own heart rate that little bit more than when you see a really cute puppy for the first time. He always did remind Hyungwon a little of a puppy, the constant high energy, the outbursts of affection, and the sheer amount of chains he hangs around his neck, not to be mistaken with a collar. 

Just at that moment, the said regular leaves his window booth and saunters over to the counter - no doubt to order a new menu. Hyungwon recalls it is practically impossible to remember this guys order as he always orders a completely new combination every time. Hyungwon really admires his courage, being a creature of habit himself, he tends to stick to the familiar and already known. 

“Good Afternoon, What can i get for you?” He gives himself a little pat on the back for managing to keep himself so collected, he reminds himself to treat himself to a doughnut later, just as a little self reward. Nothing wrong with that. 

“Well, you could get me a will to live and advice on how to shut up a pain in the ass best friend, if so i’d take 2?” The little smirk that the customer throws did not go unnoticed by Hyungwon, and how he wouldn’t mind seeing it over and over. 

“Unfortunately Sir, we don’t offer those services, but I can offer you the daily special? I’m sure it’ll taste just as good as the sweet revenge you seek”

Heaven. That is what his laugh sounds like, a little loud, but nothing that would pierce the ear drums if too close. So there is no problem there. 

“Sounds great, I’ll take two! And perhaps two coffees, black, extra caffeine.”

After the transaction was made, and Hyungwon set off to make him his orders, he watched the man walk back to his table, no doubt to continue in whatever discussion he left his partner in the middle of. Whilst waiting for the toaster to finish the timer, he couldn’t help but let his gaze drift over to that one window booth, watching as a little line appears as the man furrows his brow in heated discussions. The small alert of the timer breaks Hyungwon out of his trance and he sets back to work. Once, he’s finished in making the order, he begins to walk over to the booth,

“Yoo Kihyun, you can not be serious? Do you want to lose this mock trial? As a 5th year Associate, soon to be Junior Partner, I am ashamed. Ashamed, I tell you!”

“Wow, your lack of faith in me wounds me, Min. I’ve got this, Junmyeon isn’t going to see what hit him.” 

Hyungwon at first just stood there awkwardly, not wanting to interrupt what was clearly something that was about to turn into a minor argument. However, he thought it’d be more weird just to stand there without saying anything, plus their coffees were going to get cold, and he couldn’t have that. So with a little strangled sound threatening to come out, he cleared his throat and caught the attention of the pair. After he placed their food down and turned to walk away, he heard a very proud and distinct voice - 

“Lee Minhyuk”. Hyungwon turned around with a quizzical look on his face, “Pardon?”, the puppy had turned around and looked directly at Hyungwon, which made him feel a little uncomfortable as he began to transfer his weight between his feet nervously. 

“My name. It’s Minhyuk, and this stick is Kihyun -” as the puppy, scratch that. As Minhyuk motions over to his friend, now Hyungwon knows as Kihyun, “- and you are...Hyungwon. Thank you Hyungwon, for our meals” says Minhyuk with a cheeky little grin and the brightest smile that Hyungwon could get lost in. It wasn’t until he had got back to over by the counter that he let go of the breath he didn’t realise he was holding in.  _ “Wait, he...he knows...my name?!”  _ The internal breakdown he was currently having was broken when his supervisor pointed out that his name tag was upside down.  _ “Damn it! Did he see it like this? Oh my god, I looked so stupid. He must think I'm such a fool” _ . As he adjusted his name tag, the doorbell chimed once more, he looks up to greet the new customer to find the window booth empty, and just the mugs on the table, with a fairly hefty tip tucked under it. He looks out the window to try and see if he could see them, much to his disappointment they were nowhere to be seen. At least he would see him again soon. He guarantees it.

-

Kihyun remembers the very first time he ever walked into this very conference room, the number of people surrounding the table similar to now - but back then it was his very first deposition, now? It’s his meeting with the partners to discuss his Junior Partnership, something a lot more important in his books, but also something a lot easier to lose. At least that what he thought the meeting was about, he was instantly proved wrong when Han (the managing partner at the firm) rose to his feet, stood proud and bold just to say “Kihyun, we have a case for you. I, myself have personally hand picked you out of the litter to take up this case. I am looking for you to bring the best outcome for all here at Han Song Park. What do you say? Up for the challenge?”

Kihyun begins to feel quite cornered in,  _ “Is this a trap?”  _ he thinks,  _ “If I take it, I know it isn’t as easy as he is making it out to be. Wait… Hand Picked? Litter? What are we? Kittens?! I think not” _

“With all respect Sir, I think I could be more useful using my tim-” Kihyun was slightly taken aback as he was abruptly cut off,

“I feel like I must add that this would look rather impressive to the rest of the partners, especially for the Junior Partner position you are nearing. Has this, perhaps, changed your mind?”

Cornered. If he doesn't take this, he could basically kiss his future at this firm goodbye, so for the sole reason that he loves his job, the next words leaving his mouth are:

“Very well Sir, I’ll make it my duty to do this firm proud! Which corporate company will i be representing this time? Shinhan Financial? Hyundai Motors? Yuhan Pharmaceuticals?” the excitement building up each time. He can see it now, his name gracing every page of every document to go for one of the biggest clients that this firm holds. He lands this case with a firm win, his office will have the words  _ Yoo Kihyun, Junior Partner _ written on it in no time. 

Han’s face turned stiff, as he buttoned up his blazer jacket - “I forgot to say, this is a pro bono case Kihyun, you will be working side by side with a Legal Clinic that specialises in these cases. You must not take first chair, you understand me?” at that moment Kihyun heard his little day dream shatter in his mind. “But if i don’t take first chair then I -” cut off once again, “This is final Kihyun, you are there to handle the corporate side, to keep the client happy. The files will be on your desk in the hour. Start looking over them, the clinic will see you tomorrow at 8 sharp. Any violation to what we’ve talked about today and you can kiss your partnership goodbye”. Kihyun noted the sickly sweet smile that Han was throwing him, he reciprocated a small gesture of understanding and stood to his feet and walked out the office as proud as he walked in. At least that is what he tried to do. 

Moments after Kihyun has left the conference room he can hear the rhythmic slapping of shoes against the floor, and only one person runs like that:

“Hey Ki! I’ve been thinking about that new club open in town and I think…Ki? Ki, what’s wrong? You’re doing that thing you do when you’re frustrated. You know that little brow crease, it’s a tell sign so you can’t tell me that you’re fine” Minhyuk questions, if there is one thing that Kihyun can always count on Min for, it is his sincerity. “You’re right Hyuk, i’m not fine. I’ve been dumped on a shitty pro bono case that i'm not even allowed to run. I’m stuck on the sidelines man! This isn’t fair, i have better things to spend my time on! Like - like filing those papers that Yoon-ah needs for her trial tomorrow” Kihyun lets a sigh out, he can’t fight this, but he can’t actually win this battle himself either. He is going to have to watch some rookie lawyer take the chair and take credit for all his hard work. Well, when it gets round to that anyway, he hasn’t even looked at the files yet. That might be a good place to start,

“Kihyun-ah, take this as a blessing! It’s like having a paid vacation! Letting someone else deal with all of the drama, whilst you get to just sit around and watch them whoop someone elses ass? Sounds like a kushy little set-up you’ve got yourself in. Why complain?” as Kihyun opens his mouth to defend himself, Minhyuk continues with a facial expression that reads ‘I'm done with your shit’,

“And before you say anything, I know what’s on the line for you. Hell, you’ve been reaching for this for years, but you’ll get there eventually. Even if it takes until next quarter. Chill out and go see what's in your office. -” he looks at Minhyuk with a slight question in his gaze, “- I saw Junmyeon walk in there earlier with a file box.” 

_ “Right, the case files, i’ll get to them. I’m feeling coffee”  _ as Kihyun thinks to himself, he sees Min’s concern begin to creep up as he stands there unresponsive. 

“Right! I’ll go look later, right now I am begging for coffee, you coming?” 

Minhyuk scoffs a little in the back of his throat, he undoes the single button on his blazer and does a dramatic spin as he begins to saunter off down the corridor exclaiming, while suggestively raising his eyebrow, “Sorry Ki, maybe another time! I’ve got a date with the Copier, and it’s gonna get...inky”.

Kihyun chuckles to himself as he walks towards the elevators, shaking his head with a grin on his face, he is thankful to have someone like Minhyuk still around after all of these years. But how he hasn’t pulled his hair out in frustration by this point is a true mystery.

-

The sound of his alarm wakes Kihyun up, blaring and annoying, just like everyday. Just like every other day, he rolls over to grab his remote and turns on his sound system.  _ All of me by Son Hyunwoo  _ comes on, as one of his favourite artists Hyunwoo never fails to put him into a good mood for the day. He softly swings his legs over the side of his king size bed, a bed unnecessarily large for him, but he likes the space to spread out every now and then. Slipping on his slippers he pads across the laminate flooring to the door of his bedroom, swinging it open he walks out into the rather bare apartment. Sure, he loves open plan living, but when he has had no time to really unpack since he moved in, it looks so bare that it’s painful and sad to look at. He makes a mental note to make a start at making his new apartment a true home. After showering and losing track of the time, he notices he has 30 minutes to get to the new clinic. Grabbing one of his many suits, he flings it on, tying his tie, fastening his cufflinks and buttoning up his blazer. 

As a last moment decision he decides to not style his hair today, leaving it with its soft natural wave falling just at eye level, his silver locks really have started faded, and he notes that he needs to go get them touched up soon. Putting on a pair of thin framed wire glasses, he checks he has his wallet, phone and keys and sets off for the day. 

The clinic is only a short 20 minute walk from his neighbourhood, which was greatly appreciated by Kihyun, it meant he didn’t have to pay travel fair.  _ “It looks cheap.”  _ The first impressions of the place aren’t exactly the most flattering, but when you work for the working class citizens, you don’t expect a giant pay-off. That’s why most firms and lawyers don’t accept pro bono cases, as it reduces income and revenue for the firm, making a definite dent in the lining of your own pocket. Kihyun reminds himself that this is for his future, a sacrifice for the bigger game in play. “ _ 8AM. It’s time”,  _ glancing at his watch, he releases a little huff of air, and straightens out his suit and checks his hair in the reflection of the window as he walks in.

Crossing the boundary between the outside and the inside of the building felt like a whole new experience. The first thing Kihyun registers is how cold it is. Baltic. “ _ Do they not know what central heating is?”.  _

“Yoo Kihyun, right?” 

“Erm, Yes, and you are?”

“Right! My bad, Im Changkyun, but everyone around here calls me Kyunie -” Changkyun practically thrusts his hand at Kihyun, clearly a rather bold lad with definite confidence. It briefly reminds him of Minhyuk, just a little more juvenile. Taking Changkyun’s hand in his own, meeting it with the same firmness and grip.

“Changkyun will do just fine. You’re in charge around here? Aren’t you a little young to be running an operation like this?” He watched as his words registered across Changkyun’s face, and as an instant reaction, he quietly muttered a quick “no offence” and offered a guilty smile. It may not be the best idea to insult your new partner in the first meeting. 

Kihyun starts to panic, as his new partner doesn’t say anything. Just as he is about to admit defeat and walk away, Changkyun pipes up with a very animated laugh.

“Oh Hell No! I couldn’t run this! “ as he flings his hands around, gesturing to the bustling people running around the office, trying to avoid colliding into each other. 

“Hoseok-hyung looks over us. He’s like the big daddy of the operations here. He may look scary, but secretly -” Changkyun looks over both his shoulders, then directly at Kihyun, he ushers him a little closer, he can feel Changkyun’s breath on his ear and neck “- he’s a huge softie. Like cuddles and chocolate strawberries kid of soft! If you ever want a break from work, just ask him about his dog.” Changkyun pulls away with a giant grin on his face, like the face a 5 year old would run to their mothers with when they make a new friend in the playground. 

“I think i’ve distracted you enough, hyung. It’s alright if I call you hyung right? I assume you’re older, you just have that vibe about you. Like you’re handsome and intimidating. But if you were to wear - oh my god. You’d be so soft! I’m crying on the inside! You’d look so cute. Can you do it? One day? Please?” Changkyun kept on rambling to him, and Kihyun was getting more and more confused,  _ “Wear it? Wear what?! I don’t do cute. Sorry kid”  _ Kihyun internally shrugs, and begins to walk away, leaving the kid to talk to himself. Until he hears a rather loud, “K bye hyung!” 

Kihyun begins to make his way towards the office at the back, it’s quaint and small. It’s no Senior Partners Office, with no fancy furniture, no decorative art pieces, no ornamental sculptures that cost more than your entire net worth. It’s...boring. As he steps in, he notices it’s empty. After briefly contemplating waiting outside, he decides not to. The office is basic. Basic desk. Basic chair. Basic cabinets. It has no personality. He scoffs a little, how could anyone work in this place?

It hits him, he has to work in this place.  _ “The quicker I solve this case the better, you got this Yoo Kihyun!”.  _ As he gives himself his little pep talk, he starts to feel something familiar. Not feel. Smell. It’s in the front of his head; he knows this. But where from? He closes his eyes and takes a deep inhale, he can see the scene sketching itself in his mind. As he goes to inhale again to paint more of the picture inside his head, he is interrupted.

“I know I’ve been told I smell nice, but this is a new experience for me,” the man says with a low chuckle that resonates in Kihyun soul. Kihyun turns around, one of those slow dramatic turns, where he doesn’t want to face his opponent. The embarrassment has flooded his entire being, and all he wants is to go home and never leave his apartment again!  _ “Maybe I can start some of that unpacking, that sounds nice!”.  _ Opening his eyes, Kihyun has never wanted to be so far away from somewhere this much in his life. It all comes back to him now -

“Wait up, you’re the guy from the elevator, the one that literally fell for me?” He says with a wink.

Kihyun splutters, “I-I’m sorry, I did what? HA, I did no such thing. The elevator glitched, and it was packed, and Minhyuk was being loud and I was distracted and lost my balance. Fell for you?! You have to be kidding me? Okay yeah. Totally.” Kihyun dramatically rolls his eyes as he sarcastically remarks the ending. 

“Are you quite done?” The man asks looking more than a little amused. 

“Quite”

“I’ll take this time to introduce myself,” he reaches up his hand to heart, as if he is about to make a pledge, pushes out his chest and inhales deeply, “The name - is Lee Hoseok “ taking a very theatrical bow. Hoseok stands himself upright, offers a handshake to Kihyun and continues,

“I’m the guy that over looks these guys. We take our work very seriously, every case makes or breaks someone's life, but I don’t have to tell you that Mr. Big Time Lawyer,” throwing a cheeky little smirk in Kihyun’s direction, “What I can tell you, is that although we make sure we use our time wisely, we also know how to destress and not put too much on our workers! I hear you have already met Kyunie -”

“Changkyun” Kihyun corrects,

Hoseok raises both eyebrows in slight amusement and really emphasises, “Kyunie - you two will have plenty of time to become friends, you’re working this case together! I hope you can be a good mentor and influence to my baby. He’s got so much to learn. Don’t scare him with your corporate law nonsense. He’s too precious for that. I look forward to having you around, Kihyun.”

Hoseok dismisses Kihyun, and allows him to leave his office, rather red faced and a little sweaty around the neck. It’s a nice breather to walk out of the office, into the hustle and bustle of the bullpen. Makes him feel like he is being pulled back to Earth. Then all of a sudden he hears,

“You better not corrupt my son!”

Kihyun outwardly groans and throws his head back. Running his fingers through his hair, he sighs. He isn’t gonna survive this case long enough to make Partner. Allowing his heart rate to calm down slightly, he rips his phone out of his pocket and dials the only number that matters right now,  _ Idiot _ .

“Well look who decided to call me after not showing up to work today? Do you know how WORRIED I was?!”

“Min, don’t be dramatic, the only reason you noticed i wasn’t in was because Jooheon asked you where I was and you know it! Plus, it’s my first day at the clinic today.”

“Oh Shit yeah! How’s that going? Saved any lives yet?” 

“Funny. No I haven’t - but actually, I almost lost mine…”

“WHAT? What happened?! What did you do? Tell Uncle Min about it”

“One, never say that again! Two, you remember that time in the elevator with that guy -”

“- Ooooo Mr.  _ Ethereal _ , I remember! Your beloved, your betrothed, your Daddy-o. What about him?”

“He’s the guy who runs the clinic and oh boy, I have a lot to tell you!”

Kihyun spends the next half hour proceeding to gossip to Minhyuk about his new temporary supervisor, and how his life is so screwed. After he deems he as been bullied enough by Minhyuk for the time being, they acknowledge that they both should leave to go back to work. Taking a deep breathe of fresh air, and with a calm mind, Kihyun walks back into the building. Ready to find Changkyun to set to work on the case files, his mission is cut short as Changkyun pops up out of nowhere with 2 cups of coffee, and a file box.

“You ready to start, hyung?”

“Let’s get cracking, I have plans later, I’d like to be out by tonight”

“Sounds like a plan, hyung? I hope the coffee is alright for you, I just kinda guessed”

“It’s...It’s actually m-my favourite coffee place. Thank you, Changkyun”

With the biggest smile on the kids face, and the sheer determination on his own, Kihyun sets to work.

-

When Minhyuk arrives at work there is already a coffee on his desk. There is no note to let him know who the buyer is yet one sniff tells him it's his favourite - hazelnut latte. He sinks into his chair and peers around. Hardly anyone is there yet and no-one even looks his way or acknowledges him at all. He turns his attention back to the cup. It's a venti, tall, frothy and still hot. He wants to resist it until he knows the giver, but without a conscious thought it is in his hand and the first sip creeps over his taste-buds and down his throat. After only a few minutes he is bathing in the kick of the caffeine. The time for finding his benefactor has passed, the first meetings of the day are already slated to begin. So he carries his reports in one hand and the cup in the other. Until it's drained it will be within an easy arms reach.

It’s lunch time by the time Minhyuk finishes his meetings, and his cup is most definitely empty - much to his own disappointment. So he decides it is definitely a fair time to go to the bagel shop over the road. He makes his way down to the ground floor, it’s at times like this where he misses Kihyun at work; standing by the elevator waiting in silence, having no-one to gossip to, about how Jooheon’s tie was crooked, or the way that Sunmi was clearly flirting with the British transfer, who is clearly not into women, “_Sorry, Sunmi”_. That desperate to get to the shop, he practically runs outside and across the road, ignoring the blaring sound of car horns screeching because of his actions. The tiny shop huddled despondent among the huge city buildings. Washed out under the overcast sky, it hunched in itself, fighting against the drizzle. Hundreds of people rushed by it, outside on the crowded street. The half a dozen customers glanced up as the door swung open, heralded by a blast of cold wind. Unlike the outside, the interior of the café was warm and cheery, with bright lights and colourful walls. The customers returned to their conversations as the door swung closed behind the new entrant and the cold breeze was forgotten. He walks in the shop, head held high, chest bold, hair blowing in the breeze that came through the door, he just knows that this is going to make Hyungwon do that silly little laugh under his breath. That’s when he looks over to the counter and physically deflates. No Hyungwon. Minhyuk makes his way to the counter, and with a slight pout, asks the cashier where Hyungwon is. Just to get the reply, “Not here”.

“Well clearly he isn’t here, that’s why i’m asking where he is? It’s not difficult!”

“Sorry dude, I can’t help you, he booked the day off. Not my business why”

“Oh,” the disappointment clear on his face “thank you anyway”.

He turns around and heads for the door. He couldn’t stomach the idea of sitting in his Bagel Shop without Hyungwon there. He makes that shop what it is.  _ “I hope he’s okay” _ .

Walking out of the Bagel Shop, he turns back to really look at it, the way the sign hangs a little crooked:  _ The Hideout _ . The way that the door sticks a little if you open it too forcefully. The coffee tables each with their own stories. A few had once been brightly coloured doors, from a neighbourhood where fuchsia and sky-blue were common. In the grain of the wood there were streaks of these colours, of creams and greens too. He loved it all the more for being reclaimed, for being made perfect by all those random imperfections. It was the booth by the window, the one with the natural-wood table. Each leg was dark bamboo, narrowing and widening at the joints. Yet on top of this simple piece was a carving of grapevines and the more Minhyuk would look, the more hues of brown he saw. Some shades were like pinewood made wet by rain, others were bright like rosewood or dark like the deepest oak. He loved it right away. It was accidentally beautiful. It was his booth.

After coming to the place for so long, he fell in love with quirks of the place, and Hyungwon was one of them. Not that he loves Hyungwon. Well, he loves him. But the kinda way you have a favourite mug in the cupboard at home. Speaking of, he has a mug in the cupboard calling to be filled, so Minhyuk heads back to the office with a full wallet, empty hands and pout on his face. When the elevator chimes, so does someone else:

“Someone’s pouting”

“Shut up Jooheon, I’m heartbroken”

“Oh no, not again? Who was it this time? The mail-man? A Dog-Walker? Doorman? Receptionist? Kihyun?”

“Ha ha, funny. No it was Hyungwon, the server at The Hideout, he wasn’t there. He’s never missed a shift! Not in 4 months!”

“What did you say his name was?”

“Hyungwon...why?”

“This morning… some guy came in, told the receptionist his name was Hyungwon and he had an appointment with you -” Jooheon shrugged, “- moments later he was nowhere to be seen.”

“H-He was here?”

“Mhm, yup.”

All of a sudden, Minhyuk's morning started to fall into place. The Latte, the mysterious sender, and the coffee being perfectly blended. It was Hyungwon. Hyungwon gave him his daily coffee. Jooheon would say that the shy smile Minhyuk was now wearing suited him much better than the previous pout. It is definitely better. 

_ “He remembered my favourite…” _

-

“Your Honour, on behalf of my client, I am filing for an Injunction alongside seeking compensation against Mr. Kim Wooseok,” Kihyun rises from his chair, as he buttons up his jacket.

“On what grounds, counselor?”

“On the grounds that my client, is being illegally and unlawfully evicted from his home”

The judges face remains stoic, unreadable. The hardest part about filing any sort of hearing is always trying to see what way the judge will lean. 

“Your Honour, my client is evicting Mr. Park under the pretence that he has not paid his rent for the previous 5 months!”

Kihyun moes slightly closer to the bench, a little smirk forming in the corner of his mouth. He glances back at Changkyun who is currently watching all of this unfold from his seat.

“5 Months. In my hand your honour, are copies of phone records, email attempts and letters written -” each time slapping down a file full of papers in front of the judge “- to my client’s landlord asking for help regarding the maintenance of his flat. That’s three different ways of reaching Mr. Kim. 3 ways, each one used per week to make a complaint. Thats 20 weeks, concluding to a total of 60+ ignored and unresolved issues from my client! Your Honour, if that isn’t grounds to take this to trial, I can always file for Neglect?” 

The judge turns her attention to the plaintiff and his council, seeing as they were not about to make any sudden moves, she brought her attention round back to address the rest of the court and announces:

“I set the trial date for 3 days from today.” 

And with that, the contact between the gavel and the base concluded their time there.

Walking out the courthouse, Kihyun adjusts his glasses and checks his phone:  _ 22 Missed Calls, Idiot. _

He hears the sound of Changkyun’s breath slowly speeding up and getting a little more erratic. He begins to slow down his pace, despite being addressed as vertically challenged, he certainly knows how to hold a pace when walking. He looks over to Changkyun, who quietly looks back at him, as if afraid to say something and break the silence. 

“Changkyun. My Office, Sushi and a whole load of case files to sort through. What do you say?”

“Wait, wait, wait. You want me to come to your office? But im not a big shot lawyer like you!”

“You don’t have to be the biggest and the best to sit in an office, Changkyun. Where do you think we all started?”

“Right. I’ll get the Sushi and you get the coffee?”

“Sounds like a plan. Meet at the office? If you get lost just ask for Jooheon at the desk. See you in a bit, Kid.”

Kihyun makes his move and walks away, heads to the coffee shop to get two of their strongest coffees. If him and the kid are going to pull this off in 3 days, they better have a solid case. 

Arriving to his office, he begins to set out his layout and separate some files for Changkyun. He makes himself comfortable and begins to skim over some of the top documents as he waits for the kid. Glancing at his watch, he begins to question where Changkyun is. It has been relatively long enough for him to have arrived, which definitely means it has been long enough for him to have gotten lost. Just as he is about to go and look for him, he sees a bright head of orange hair bouncing along, talking very animatedly to a very enthusiastic law apprentice.

“I have a package for one Yoo Kihyun” Jooheon says with a smile, his dimples enhancing the curve of his face. 

“Thanks Joo,” he turns to Changkyun “I was beginning to think I had lost you for good. I was already planning my gift basket to give to Hoseok when I inevitably had to apologizing for losing his ‘son’.”

Changkyun is stood there, mouth wide open, gawking at the sights around him.

“Hyung! You work, here!?”

“Yup.”

“Everyday?!”

“Everyday”

“In this office?!”

“In this office”

Changkyun’s voice got a little more high pitched every question he squeaked out, which was matched with the increasing lack of effort Kihyun put into his replies.

“Hey Kid, what do you say? Let’s smash these first lots of files” as Kihyun gestured to the right hand side of the table “then I’ll take you down and show you our bullpen. You can meet a couple of our associates?” 

The ever growing look of excitement on the kids face glowed. It made Kihyun feel warm inside, the kind of feeling a mother gets looking at something her child has done. Changkyun’s attitude to his firm reminds him a lot of himself, the Kihyun who had first walked through the doors downstairs to be greeted with a scary journey ahead. Now he is sat behind a desk in his own office, soon to be a Partner and is watching the love and passion of a young, kind-hearted soul, being poured into every single job the kid has to do.  _ “We’re gonna do alright. He’s a good kid” _ . Kihyun can almost hear the cogs turning in the kids head, see the pen scribing down notes, scanning for patterns and issues. 

_ [A few hours later] _

Just as Kihyun is about to hang the towel and admit defeat, ready for his coffee break. Almost missing it, he hears a quiet “oh. my. god.” He looks over to see the look on Changkyun’s face, a mix of shock and pride. Excitement and fear.

“That Kid, is the look of our case being won for us. You did good kid, you did good.” Kihyun gets up, pats him on the shoulder and walks away. Leaving a speechless and fascinated apprentice behind.

-

40 minutes. It has been 40 minutes. He really thought he would have stopped by now. Hoped he would have shut up. 

“ - and you should have just SEEN the way they listen to him! It was - it was like - like a movie! Hyung, his office was just -” Changkyun puts the utmost effort into showing how he felt about  _ Kihyun’s Office _ through is face “- you should really get some pictures or decorations to put in here. Kihyun has plant’s in his office. Oh my GOD, you should get some plants in here! Don’t even get me started on the -”

“Very well Kyunie, I won’t get you started on whatever you were about to say.” Hoseok says with the hopes of having some peace and quiet, he goes on to mumble to himself, “Remind me to never ask you how your day was again.” Hoseok concludes his little quip with a chuckle to himself and looks up to see Changkyun looking up at him with an unreadable expression. 

“What is it, Kyun?”

“Hyung, you should ask Kihyun about his plants.” And with that, Changkyun stand up and makes his way out of Hoseok’s office, to head home for the night. Just to pop his head back round the door frame, “You might surprise yourself and actually begin to love it… the plant’s I mean. Good Night Hyung!” Blowing a kiss in Hoseok’s direction, Changkyun makes his exit. 

Hoseok thinks about what he just said, he does enjoy Kihyun’s company from time to time. He’s a very hard-worker and a much appreciated help to the case, he might just have to ask him about his plants after all.  _ Maybe he could see himself falling in love with them…. _

Hoseok lived an hour commute away from the clinic, making his way, he always have time to think and wind down before he gets home. He watches the way the couples are stood talking, holding hands and walking to their destinations together with a plan. That’s what he longs for, the stability of a relationship, where you can head to the future together, having each others back. 

He thinks back to the past few weeks, these weeks have been some of the best weeks at the clinic, having Kyun being so involved in a case, with Kihyun being his mentor. Kihyun. Hoseok can’t help but smile thinking about the way that he runs his hand through his hair whenever he feels...anything. When he’s laughing, when he’s distressed, when he is angry and most of all when he’s embarrassed; which happens to be most of the time whenever Hoseok is around. If he had the chance, he would definitely like to get to know Kihyun more, get to know what he wears when he isn’t clad in suits, and thin wired glasses. He wants to get to know exactly how many plants he has in his office. He wants to meet the legendary Minhyuk that he has heard so many off-hand mumbles about.

He makes his way into the station, and heads toward the platform - the familiarity of waiting for the same train at the same time everyday makes him realise how much he wants to do something new with his life. Don’t get him wrong, he loves his job, his flat and the family he has built himself at the clinic. It was everything he dreamt when he moved away from his childhood home to pursue his dreams, just minus one major detail.

His train pulls up and he steps on _ “It’s packed”  _ he notices  _ “Let’s find somewhere to sit, eh”. _ He makes his way down the carriages and he spots a free seat. A set of 4 seats, two pairs facing each other, separated with a table. Hoseok walks over and slides in, trying not to disturb the other man sitting down, who is very clearly invested in his work. Hoseok pulls his bag into his lap to fish out his earphones and rests his bag on the seat next to him. Earphones in, he turns on his music:  _ Perhaps Love by Son Hyunwoo _ . 

“- him too”. Just as Hoseok’s music is in the middle of song change over, he catches the end of someone talking. He looks up and sees the man opposite staring straight at him. Not to be rude, he takes out one of his earphones.

“Pardon?” He motions with a slight head tilt and an apologetic tone,

“I could hear Hyunwoo’s music, and I felt like I could tell you that my best friend loves him too” the stranger said with a little hint of disbelief in his voice. 

“Ah aha, he is very talented, I’d give him that”

“And he’s smokin’ hot, come on. A guy like yourself, gotta see what he has- ” Hoseok did not like the smirk forming on the strangers face “- He’s a daddy waiting to be claimed.” There it was. The last of Hoseok’s will to live flying out of sight. 

Hoseok chokes on his own saliva, not really sure how to respond to said claim. 

“Kihyunie thinks that too, so i know i am right” the stranger shrugs and continues about his work, mumbling to himself. He begins to think about the kind of music his Kihyun likes,  _ his Kihyun _ , he likes that. 

“Important work? Looks important” Hoseok states as he takes out his other earphone and begins to pocket them. He’d rather make conversation with someone than listen to his music the whole way home. He’s a peoples person, what can he do? The stranger looks up with an extremely bored expression,

“Just billing receipts and boring numbers that make a massive part of my job” his face became the epitome of the ‘I’m done’ emoji. 

Hoseok can relate, he knows how mundane going through billings can be, it is his job after all,

“I know the pain” he says as the pair share a knowing chuckle, “Running a legal clinic has its ups and downs, and filing through billing sheets are definitely a down aha”.

“You work in a legal clinic? I’m a 5th year at Han Song Park! The names Minhyuk, but you can call me the best Lawyer in town” he says as he puffs up his chest, and winks at Hoseok. If Hoseok didn’t know any better, he would think Minhyuk was flirting,

_ “Wait, Minhyuk? Best Friends with Kihyun? No freaking way!” _

“Lee Minhyuk?”

The utter confused crossing Minhyuk’s face was a picture and a half, “Do I finally get to shout stranger danger? I’ve waited my entire life to use it” 

Pushing a little bit of air out his nose, as a resemblance to a laugh, he retorts, “Unfortunately, you’ll have to wait another day. I’ve heard a lot about you, well none of it good -” Hoseok makes a point of emphasising the latter statement, with a little devilish grin forming, “- I mean, for a good few weeks, all I’ve heard you under many names, but Minhyuk hasn’t been the most popular” by this time, Hoseok is purely smirking, trying to play the upper hand in a new battle of  _ ‘Whose is the bigger ego’ _ . 

“Might I tell you, despite what Kihyun says, I am not God. I know he believes that I am the one and only, but I just haven’t found it in my heart to tell him.”

Hoseok snorts, “K-Kihyun? I didn’t mention any names, now should i be worried about calling Stranger Danger?”

“Touché. But you may not have remembered me, but I definitely remember you” Hoseok begins to rack his brain, he doesn’t recall seeing him before. Until Minhyuk stands up, straightens his tie and exclaims

“So, I guess you’re all wondering why I gathered you all here”.

Other people around began to look at each other, and look back over in their direction. It all clicks. Hoseok grabs the bottom of Minhyuk’s blazer and rags him to sit back down, at this point they’re both laughing.

“Now I know I'd never forget that!” Hoseok wipes a little stray tear from the outer corner of his eye.

“The first time I ever stepped into your firm and the lift breaks, I get socially hijacked by someone obnoxiously blonde, and then I get attacked by a shortie wi-”

“If I were you, I’d never call Kihyunie short again. I did that once… I still have the nightmares” Minhyuk says as he peers out of the window, something akin to a drama. 

The rest of the journey they have a mild and constant back and forth banter, just a mildly chill conversation. Up until Minhyuk has to get off. Bidding their farewells and ‘I’ll see you soon’s Hoseok finishes his journey alone. In the silence of the train ride, he finds himself browsing the internet in search of cute flower pots and different kinds of flowers. He settles for one and orders an indoors trailing spider plant.  _ Due to be delivered: Wednesday _ . 

-

Hyungwon’s shift is almost over. The sun is slowly lowering, casting orange and red hues across the sky. Not long until he gets to close up shop and go home. Go to bed. He takes a moment and cleans down the back, getting lost in his work he doesn’t hear the doorbell chime. He can’t tell how long it took him to realise, as he goes back out front to collect a bin bag. He sees a dull brown head of hair sitting on one of the tables along the back wall of the shop. 

“Sorry, we are just about to-”

That’s when the brunette walks up to the counter, with a lifeless tone he asks

“Just a hazelnut latte please Hyungwon”. 

Hyungwon looks over, and really looks, under the hood of man he can see the faint glimmer of a pair of eyes that are always filled with pure joy and energy. Well, not always. 

“Minhyuk? Er, y-yeah, sit down, I'll bring it over” Hyungwon sets to it and makes two. He rings it into the till, and pays it himself. It’s late now, so he saunters over to the door and locks it, just to stop anyone else coming in. Turning the main light off in the front, but leaving the back lights on to still be able to see put the shop into a very calming and mellow environment. He puts the mugs down.

“You’re hair.” Hyungwon begins, he doesn’t quite know what he is meant to say, there is something clearly wrong with the boy, but he doesn’t want to pry. 

“I like it”.

Minhyuk raises his head slightly, just enough to be able to see hyungwon under his hood.

“I hate it.”

They sit in silence, not quite an uncomfortable one, but it is certainly not a comfortable one. 

“It’s the firm, they said I’m ‘too unpredictable’ and ‘too much of a liability’.” Hyungwon is about to counter and object but Minhyuk beats him to it. “I’m getting put under review”. The pure disappointment in his voice goes straight through Hyungwon’s heart. 

“Min, “ Hyungwon reaches, sliding his hand across the table, fractions of space left between their hands, but he is too afraid to go all the way, “a lot of people are put under review all the time, it could just be routine. You’ll see, it’ll all be fine!”

A sigh. Minhyuk lets a little sigh fall from his lips, “T-thanks Wonnie”, grabbing for his latte, Minhyuk takes a sip as he wraps his sweater paws around the mug, mostly to stop his hand getting burnt on the sides,

“I just - I feel like they never really notice the work that i actually do for them, you know? Like they only see my behaviour and not my work ethic”. Hyungwon can hear his voice trying not to break.

“I can only imagine how betrayed you feel, I’m sorry”. Hyungwon watches and Minhyuk places his mug down, ever so gently on the surface of the table. The small line of foam above Minhyuk’s top lip makes Hyungwon feel ever so gentle. He says softly,

“Hey, you have, erm…” He lifts his hand, he falters a couple times as he begins to reach over. Hesitant. “Just a little…” Minhyuk keeps his eyes glued on Hyungwon’s face, the look of determination and something he can’t quite pin down. The next moment, Minhyuk feels the faintest touch across his top lip. Hyungwon hovers, not quite pressing into his lip, but not retracting his hand. He is unsure why. 

Minhyuk starts to giggle, triggering Hyungwon into laughter. Now they’re just sat in a dimly lit shop, in hysterics, over what exactly?

The time flies by the pair of them, and before they know it, it is way past midnight and Minhyuk is happier. 

“I best head off, I’m in the office for 8. Can’t be late on the first day under review.” He laughs bitterly. “Thank you, Hyungwon...seriously. I really enjoyed tonight”. He rises, picking up his stuff and taking the mugs and setting them on the counter. Hyungwon just watches and Minhyuk works his way around the shop. Until he mills over, and stand right in front of him. Hyungwon takes note of the way Minhyuk has to tilt his head slightly to look at Hyungwon’s face. His hood long gone, Hyungwon notices how naturally fluffy his hair is, the way it has a natural middle parting, as it begins to separate whenever he shakes his head. They look at each other. Neither of them wanting to say something, or be the one to walk away - afraid of ruining the moment. Until Minhyuk places a hand on Hyungwon’s shoulder, and uses it as leverage to push himself onto his tiptoes. Planting a soft kiss on his cheek. It’s over as quick as it happened and Minhyuk is already heading towards the door. 

“Hold on!” Hyungwon speaks. “Pass me your phone…” He utters. Instantly feeling rather aggressive, he sheepishly adds a quiet “...please”.

Minhyuk hands over his phone, and watches in content as Hyungwon fiddles around with it. He remains silent.

“Just in case you ever feel like this again. Or whenever you feel anything to be honest. Or just...whenever” Hyungwon collects himself, and unlocks the door to let Minhyuk out. 

As Minhyuk is making his way around the corner, he pulls his phone out of his pocket and looks, it’s still open on his messages. With a little outgoing message that he must have sent to himself:

**To: Wonnie <3** **1:43AM**

Minhyuk’s Number

**From: Wonnie <3** **2:02AM**

I guess the name suits well then

With a chuckle to himself, and a smile on his face he replies with a quick ‘I quite like it’ and pockets his phone to carry on his journey. Minhyuk decides to walk to Kihyun’s as it is much closer. Arriving to Kihyun’s he rings the buzzer and a few moments later, he is buzzed up. It happens a few times, not a lot, but a good few, where Minhyuk turns up at Kihyun’s unannounced at god knows what time in the morning. But he is normally very drunk, and very dependent. This time, Ki knows it is different. Kihyun gives him a look. One he knows means  _ You gonna tell me what is wrong or am i to bribe it out of you? _ So he looks and Ki and just gives him a little reassurance.

“I’m fine Ki, I’ll tell you in the morning, I just need my bed. Pancakes for breakfast?” He asks, pleading with a little pout forming, knowing it is his best friends weakness. 

“They’ll be ready, with a choice of Nutella or Lemon. Goodnight Min.” Kihyun gives him a warming hug and they go to bed. Not before Minhyuk remembers to do one last thing:

**To: Wonnie <3** **3:27AM**

Thank you for tonight

I needed it

Good Night Wonnie

I’m home btw

<3

-

The next time Hoseok sees Kihyun it is outside of the courthouse. His voice is hoarse and he sounds as if he has just swallowed a load of stones. Hoseok can feel how sore Kihyun’s throat is just by looking at the pain that is etched on his face as he swallows, or the way it takes him a little longer to compose himself before he speaks. 

Changkyun comes bouncing out of the room, with the biggest gleam on his face, “Hyung! You should have seen Kihyun-hyung go! It was incredible. Like a real drama! What even is Netflix?”. They both glance over to where Kihyun was talking to the judge, probably thanking her for her time and attention. 

“Haha, I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself on this case Kyun, but remember what I said about getting too attached to him. He doesn’t work for us remember, this is temporary. Changkyun’s demeanour physically stoops, his shoulders fall and he sighs.

“I know hyung. I haven’t forgotten. It’ll be fine! It’s not like he is leaving the city! We can still meet up for coffee, and talk about our days and see wha-”, just at the moment in time Hoseok shuts him up with a swift hand over the mouth. Kihyun comes over with a quizzical look and a slightly suggestive hint in his eyebrow. 

“If I were anyone else, I’d guess you were talking about me”

Hoseok laughs nervously, “Not at all, we were talking about... erm…”

“Hyung’s new spider plant!”

Kihyun’s interest was peaked. He may not have fully believed that that was what was going on, but it certainly caught his attention. Kihyun looked over to Hoseok with a look in his eye,

“You? Mr. I-have-literally-no-taste-in-decorating, have a spider plant? And you haven’t shown it to me yet?!” Kihyun scoffs and puts his hand over his heart, as he clutches he squeaks out, “I’m offended”.

He wipes a fake tear away from the corner of his eye. The three all leave the courthouse in a light-hearted mood. 

“Hold on, “ Hoseok says, stopping all three of them in their tracks, “This is it then, you won.”

“Well jeez Hoseok, rip the joy right out of it, why don’t you?” Changkyun snorts at Kihyuns remark.

“N-no, that’s not what I-I was…” he sighs, “You have to go back to working at your number one, big shot law firm again.”

That’s when it really sunk in. Kihyun knew Hoseok was right, this was the end. They won the case, he did his job. Now he had to return to his corporate office, with gigantic windows, and all monochrome aesthetic and pray to the gods that Jooheon watered his plants.

“Well then, why don’t we go out to celebrate? The three of us. As one last team meeting” Kihyun waits for a moment to gage their reactions, then adds...“My treat.”

That brings us to this moment, where the trio are in a bar. Changkyun is sat on his stool with Kihyun’s jacket hung around his shoulders, as he felt the chill of the outside creeping in. Kihyun is perched on his stool, more leaning on it than anything, just watching the world pass him by,  _ watching Hoseok _ . The object of his sights is currently stood outside, cigarette between his lips. Kihyun looks at Changkyun,

“In all the time I worked with you guys, I don’t think I ever saw him leave for a ciggy break. Not once.” 

The fascination in his voice was not missed, as the kid replied with amusement,

“Maybe you just weren’t looking hard enough.”

Without a thought, Kihyun quipped back with a strong “Well, I am now”. The affection leaking out of his tone. To think, at first he thought that these guys would just be a sorry bunch of people who wouldn’t have what it takes to be a hot-shot attorney, but in reality, boy he was wrong. Changkyun stood next to him, more of a man than he ever was before. Kihyun was proud. He really came through when he needed to, as well as his constant want to learn and strive to be the best he can be for his client. 

“You’re gonna go places, kid. I just know it”

Changkyun was taken aback by the sudden compliment, but didn’t neglect to reply. “Thanks hyung! It means a lot coming from you.”

Hoseok takes this as his time to return, joining them back at the table. Just as he arrives, Changkyun takes his stand, exclaiming:

“Right, it’s getting late, and my roommate will kill me if I wake him up later! Kihyun hyung.” He turns and directs his attention solely onto Kihyun, “It was an honour to meet you, and work under your guidance.” Kihyun shuffles his feet, and pushes Changkyun’s shoulder lightly. 

“Don’t be silly. I liked working with you too kid.” They shake hands, and Changkyun turns to make his way. That’s when Kihyun makes a move, shocking the other two parties involved. He grabs Kyun’s hand and pulls him into a hug. Still hugging the kid, he leans in and says into his ear, “Don’t be a stranger, alright Kyunie?” 

They pull apart. The smile on Kyun’s face, bigger than it has ever been before. Hoseok is left wondering why, as the kid walks away. Leaving Kihyun and Hoseok alone, as Ki sits back down with a shy smile on his face. 

Kihyun realises how pleasant it is to kill time with Hoseok, 3 hours have passed since Kyun left, and the two have spent their time talking, laughing and people watching. 

“What about that one?” Ki questions, gesturing to the woman on the dance floor.

Hoseok takes a moment to answer, “Hmmm...She’s definitely one of those - what do you call it? - Midwife! She sees some pretty grim things.” Kihyun snorts. Not the kind of cute snorts, but one of those big ones, that you can’t even try to make decent. 

“Kids?”

“5!”

Kihyun bursts into laughter, “5?! Hoseok don’t be silly. She isn’t a mother of five!” 

Hoseok’s face softens, and he faces Kihyun and softly says, the word. 

“Hyung”

Kihyun looks at him. Confused, he asks him, “Pardon?”

Hoseok smiles down at the table; he lifts his head and opens his eyes, seeing Kihyun look right into him. 

“I want you to call me hyung.”

Kihyun obliges, “Very well, hyung” putting emphasis on every letter of the word. A comfortable silence takes over them, they continue to people watch, looking at the way people are talking, the way they are dancing or playing pool. Kihyun’s watching the way a young lad is teaching his girlfriend how to play pool, the way their fingers curl around each others as he guides her hands around the cue. Kihyun is watch the movements of people at the bar, trying to get the bartender's attention; women lowering their tops, men waving their wallets in the air. Kihyun is just watching everything. Hoseok? He is watching Kihyun. He couldn’t find his voice. He felt his cheeks flush hot, and his stomach was heavy. His heart pounded in his throat, threatening to break out. Ki’s eyes wandered around the crowd. Hoseok’s stayed locked on him. How many love songs had he heard that said, ‘He takes my breath away’? Now that line made a lot sense. His body numbed as Kihyun looked over and he became painfully conscious of the way the light must be reflecting off his skin. He began to spiral into a frenzy about whether his skin was clear enough, or if Kihyun could see his pores, when he was snapped out of it by catching Kihyun shiver out the corner of his eye. Instantly, he shook off his jacket and hung it over Kihyun’s shoulders. 

“What are you do-”

“You shivered. I don’t want you to be cold, Ki”

Kihyun loved the way that Hoseok said his name like that. Short. Abrupt. Hot. He wants Hoseok to always call him that, exactly like that. 

Hoseok wants a cigarette break, so Kihyun follows him out, not wanting to be sat alone in a bar full of people looking for a night of something else. They just chill there, quietly. It’s a nice change of pace from the loud interior of the pub. Kihyun hones in on how Hoseok shoulders rise and fall as he inhales and exhales. 

“Do you mind if I?”

Hoseok raises his eyebrows, shocked by the sudden question. 

“You smoke?” 

Kihyun shakes his head. “Not really, but I have done. I never really stopped, because I never really started.”

Hoseok understands and passes the ends over to Kihyun. He watches the way his adam’s apple bobs as he swallows before taking a breath. Inhaling the nicotine, Kihyun’s eyes fall shut. He only opens them after he’s exhaled, only to find Hoseok looking at him intently. He subconsciously takes a step forward. He can feel the heat off of Hoseok’s body radiating out. Kihyun takes this opportunity to really look at Hoseok’s face. His face was mobile in the way deeply happy and content people are, simply lacking the tension anxiety brings. His eyes had a softness to them, there was something so welcoming in the rich browns. He watches as Hoseok’s eyes scan his own face. But he doesn’t feel conscious. He notices it. But doesn’t care because he can see Hoseok, and that’s what matters. 

Hoseok moves his head closer to Ki’s. He stands frozen, from both the cold and excitement. Hoseok leans in, so that his forehead rests against his own. They close their eyes. Both their breaths are shaking. 

"Thank you," He says in barely more than a whisper.

"For what?" He replies, his voice low and husky.

"For tonight." His voice wavers, exhilarated from the tension between them.

Hoseok gently leans in and kisses Ki's lips, a gentle and quick press. He pulls apart and takes a shaky, shallow breath. Unable to contain themselves anymore, Kihyun holds Hoseok's head in his hands and pulls her into a hotter and long-awaited kiss. His hands work their way around his body, feeling each crevasse, each line along his perfect physique.

To say the cold night’s air was long forgotten would be an understatement.

-

“I got the popcorn! You get the drinks and I’m going to get in my space!” Minhyuk’s voice booms throughout the apartment.

“You think I’d come in empty handed?! I’m wounded Hyuk. Truly. Wounded.” Kihyun counters, settling into his space just next to Minhyuk. Both clad in their pajamas, and surrounded by bundles of pillows and blankets, they turn the TV on ready for their traditional Movie day. The tradition began all the way back in the first year of Middle school. When Minhyuk forced Kihyun to take a break from his studies by forcing him to watch crappy films to take his mind away from the textbook. Years later, and they have a tradition. Once a month, they both book a day off, sit indoors in ultimate comfort and watch terrible movies. No cases, No files and most importantly, No Bosses. Unless you count Minhyuk’s bossy temperament at times.

“Ki! Get the pizza menu!” 

Kihyun scoffs, and throws a pillow at him, “Get it yourself, idiot”

They fall into the comfortable routine of every movie day. Food, Movies and scheduled toilet breaks, because they are nothing if not efficient. Everything the same as always, until Min’s phone buzzes. Now that’s unusual. 

“Excuse me, you have other friends?!” Kihyun quips, awaiting Minhyuk’s defense.

“I really don’t know, Ki. I don’t know”

“What?”

Minhyuk opens his phone, and reveals his text to Kihyun.

**From: Wonnie <3** **3:25PM**

Min

You okay?

I didn’t see you today

Are you ill?

I can bring you fresh coffee and soup?

Kihyun understands. Giving Minhyuk a gentle hug, reassuring him “It’ll all play out in the end Min, you know it will. Just believe”. They settle back down, and cuddle into each other. Sensing how they both feel. They’ve talked about it. The situations. Hoseok and Kihyun. Hyungwon and Minhyuk. They talked about what if’s and what could be’s. They talked about feelings and cute date outfits. They’re real suckers for love and what it brings.

**To: Wonnie <3** **3:28PM**

Awh Wonnie you worried?

I’m not sick

Just off

Movie day with Kihyun.

And we wouldn’t want soup, we want pizza

**From: Wonnie <3** **3:30PM**

Don’t order yet okay?

**To: Wonnie <3 ** **3:31PM**

What?

Why?

**3:43PM**

Wonnie?

**4:02PM**

Hyungwon?

At this point, Minhyuk abandoned his phone and him and Kihyun are curled up in their fortress together. They’re on their fourth film, when they hear the door go. At first, they just look at each other, Kihyun giving Minhyuk that look of,  _ It’s not my home _ . To which Minhyuk counters with a pout and a shake of the head. Kihyun stands up, brushing of crumbs of crisps and popcorn, whilst letting out a groan of discomfort at the idea of leaving the warmth of his blanket. He pads of to the front door, swinging it open, ready to shout at whoever is stood on the other side for disrupting. Stood there, holding two giant pizza boxes, is a rather disheveled looking Hyungwon.

“You must be Hyungwon” Kihyun says to the open. 

“I am, and you must be THE best friend, Kihyun” Hyungwon says with a gentle nod of acknowledgement.

“What can i say?” He shrugs “I am pretty good to him aha!” 

Hyungwon adjusts the weight of the boxes on his arm, alerting Kihyun that they’re still stood in the doorway.    
  


“Come on in! Make yourself at home!”

Hyungwon enters the apartment, kicking off his shoes, and walking in. The first thing he registers is the island in the middle of the kitchen, where he places his bag and his jacket. Carrying the boxes to the living room, he walks in just to be greeted with a very sleepy and cute looking Minhyuk looking up at him with stars in his eyes. He places the pizza on the floor in front of the blankets, and out of habit leans down to press a quick kiss against Min’s head. He straightens up and steps around the rubbish to get under the blankets with the pair. Life is cosy and simple. Kihyun is smug. Looking at the way his best friend is smitten, turning to putty in the very hands that brought them pizza. He just sits and watches how they interact; it’s like something out of a daydream. The way they both react to the subtle touches of one another. Not quite all over each other, but not sat apart either, as if they’re just revelling in their bodyheats. Knowing your partner there is enough.  _ “I miss Hoseok” _ . 

At that moment, Kihyun was ripped out of his tranquility by the harsh tones of a ringtone. He threw a glare over to Hyungwon as if to say  _ “There are rules about phones, rookie” _ until both of them turned their heads and looked at him. They sat there momentarily staring, drowning out the sound of the harsh song. It wasn’t Hyugnwon’s phone. Kihyun remembered he had his work phone on him today, in his bag. He walked over and gave a swift apology to the other company in the room and picked up his phone. 

Only Hyungwon and Minhyuk left in the room, it suddenly felt a lot more intimate to the both of them. Not knowing how long Kihyun would be, neither of them wanted to say something, but Minhyuk knew well that they would hear him walking back down the corridor when the time comes. He looks over at Hyungwon, who seems to be rather invested in what's going on on the screen; Minhyuk lost focus a while ago. He takes this time to really look at Hyungwon’s face, intently looking. Memorising. He can point out all of the things he adores about the other. Running through all of the things in his head, he is broken out of it when Hyungwon turns his head, meeting Mihyuk’s eyes. Minhyuk doesn’t even feel embarrassed. He lifts his hand ever so gently to Hyungwon’s face. 

He traces his lip lightly with the tip of his finger. It pouts slightly, and Minhyuk has such an urge to bite it, to kiss it, to wrap them up in the quilt and listen to their gentle breathing, watching the cotton ripple like skipping stones and sharing crooked smiles. Hyungwon’s lip feels slightly chapped under his feather light touches but he simply cannot bring himself to give a damn. He gazes so intently at each divot of that lip, as if it could map out ancient seas and college plans and tell him everything he doesn’t know. And he doesn't want to look up. Because if he looks up, he may find himself at the mercy of questioning eyes, pleading, begging to know what he was doing, and he's not at liberty to say because he simply doesn’t know.  _ "Do I love you?" _ He cannot form an answer with his lips because he is so focused on the others.

Hyungwon brings his hand up to cup Minhyuk’s own hand, and guides it to rest around his neck. They spend a moment to just look at each other, both in this domestic, dishevelled state. Yet they still look so surreal and beautiful to each other. Hyungwon dips his head slightly, and he can’t wait any longer. He kissed him and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below Min’s ear, his thumb caressing his cheek as their breaths mingled. Hyungwon ran his fingers down his spine, pulling Min closer until there was no space left between them and he could feel the beating of his heart against his chest.

Minhyuk was wrong.

“Oh great! Because watching it through a screen isn’t enough apparently.”

They wouldn’t hear Kihyun coming back. Slowly pulling a part, Minhyuk a little shy, they cuddle into each other and turn their attention to the returning member in the room. 

“Everything okay, Hyunnie?” Minhyuk pipes up, clearly hoping that Kihyun doesn’t have to leave their movie day early. 

Kihyun reassures him, “Everything is just fine, Min.” The soft reassuring smile that he accompanied it with, really managed to settle MInhyuk’s heart. They both turn back to the TV muttering the words at the same time:

“Everything is just fine.”

Everything was not fine. Kihyun thinks back to the conversation he just had:

_ “Kihyun, I don’t know what’s going to happen. Am I ever gonna have a job at the end of this? Wait, are any of us? If this firm gets shut down, I don’t know what i am going to d-” _

_ “Jooheon! Take a breath! Tell me exactly what you saw and heard.” _

_ “The guy walked in, literally as if he owned the place, who does he think he is? And I'm like 80% sure I've seen him somewhere before but I can't put my finger on it. Like it could be here or it could of been...no it was definitely at that tiki bar i went to las-” _

_ “Jooheon! The point.” _

_ “Right, sorry, He walked into Han’s office, all three names partners were stood there, just watching. The next thing I see is him slamming a huge ass folder onto the table and laughing. He walks out of the office with an evil smirk. It was so evil. Like really evil! And he’s muttering something about his name going back on the wall…” _

_ “Jooheon, Could it have been Son Yoonoh? The original managing partner of the firm?” _

_ “Oh my god! Kihyun, I’ve got it! It’s Son Yoonoh! The Original big boss guy! I knew it would come to me. But anyway, what are we to do?” _

_ “I’ll tell you what we are going to do, nothing. You’re going to go back to your desk and clear my schedule for tomorrow. And I am going to try and figure out what the hell is going on here.” _

_ “Alright Kihyun, I’ll do that. I wish you luck!” _

_ “Thanks for letting me know Jooheon.” _

_ “No problem man. I’ll see you tomorrow. _

_ “Yeah, See you.” _

He lets out a distressed huff as he pushes his hand through his hair. Tomorrow is going to be a rough day, because it doesn’t take a genius to figure it out - Han Song Park...is getting sued. Big time.

-

It’s been days since he received the phone call. Days since the lawsuit was filed. Yet only now are the leading partners and a handful of associates are being called into a meeting. 

“You must be wondering why I brought you all here.” Han Begins. 

Minhyuk leans in, making a quick quip, “That’s my line!” a little ripple of chuckles emanate through the conference room.

Han’s face hardens, “This is no time for fun and games Mr Lee.” sending a glare right at Minhyuk. 

“Where was I? Right, this firm is being held under fire. We are to -”

“Is it anything to do with this?” One of Kihyun’s fellow 5th years slams a newspaper article down on the table. A press release printed, written by Son Yoonoh. 

** _HAN SONG PARK: THE LAW FIRM RUN BY FRAUDS_ **

_ The law firm that is highly notorious for its wins are being sued under the pretence that the partners are siphoning off money from their clients to line their own pockets. Could it be that the infamous team could really be fraudulent? Would they really have risked ruining and tainting the reputation of all of their employees just for their own benefit? We will wait and see as this story unfolds.  _

Silence. More silence. Then it was broken. Countless people shouting across each other, throwing about questions of: “Is it true?”, “How could you do it?”, “What happens to us?” but most of all, “What will you do to fix this?”.

No-one is listening, not to Han anyway. As a managing partner, he wouldn’t have missed this on the company billings, which meant he had to have been part of it, if not the one to orchestrate it. 

Kihyun can’t handle it. Over the shouts of people worrying what is going to happen to the firm, to their jobs and most importantly to their reputations. He pipes up. Not too loud to be shouting. But loud enough to be noticed…

“I resign”

That is when everyone stops, as if pressing pause on the television. The utter shock on his colleagues faces, if anyone knows Kihyun, they know that he adores his work, lives for his work, he wouldn’t ever quit. If he is to go out, he will go down swinging. But not this time. 

“I am not going to ruin everything I have built for myself because I didn’t know when to get out.”

“If your not careful Yoo, someone might think you believe this bullshit.” Han spits.

“And what if i do? You are to tell me that you just  _ lost _ all that money? That’s over 60 Billion Won. It doesn’t just disappear. So yes. I believe that they have presented to investigate. And before you can tie me to this and drag me down with you, I’m out.” Kihyun is sweating. He can’t believe he is actually doing this, saying this. He’s just outright accused his bosses of breaking the law. 

That’s when he feels a gentle reassuring hand on his back.

“I’m out too. Effective Immediately. You’ll have both our resignations on your desk by lunch.”

Both Minhyuk and Kihyun walkout of that office together. What happens to the other associates and partners they are unsure of. But what they do know, is that they need to start looking for new jobs immediately. Not because of money, but because if they are given free time to do what they want… it will be utter chaos. 

“Hey Ki,” Minhyuk mutters, keeping his head forward.

“Mhm,” Kihyun acknowledges.

“How about that holiday to London we’ve always talked about? You couldn’t name a better time!”

“You know what Min, you’re right. Let’s do it.”

“Really?!”

“Hell yeah! You couldn’t name a better time!” 

So that was that. They decided there and then that they would book the soonest flights to London and go on their dream holiday that they have been planning since their high school days. 

-

3 weeks, hundreds of phone calls and infinite messages later, Minhyuk and Kihyun walk out of the gate of the terminal laughing and looking ever so happy. Smiles as wide as the River Thames, that’s a little London reference for you. 

Both Hyungwon and Hoseok stood near the gate, waiting for their... _ not-quite-boyfriends _ … to appear. And undoubtedly, they give each other a knowing look, as they hear the pair before seeing them. Kihyun is the first one to see them. Squealing a little, he lets go of his suitcase, which Minhyuk stumbles into with a little ‘oof’. Hyungwon muffles a laugh and walks over to give him a hand. Picks up the suitcase and doesn’t forget to pick up Minhyuk’s free hand in his own and they walk over to the other pair. 

Hoseok gives Kihyun the strongest hug he can muster, taking a rather large inhale in the crook of Kihyun’s neck. Kihyun giggles and retorts with a, “I know I’ve been told I smell nice, but this is a new experience for me,”. Casting back to the time he first met Hoseok in the clinic. 

“New for you? Please, don’t humour me.” Hoseok charms, still stood with his arms wrapped around the smaller. 

The next thing Ki knew, Hoseok had slammed his lips to his own and nearly knocked all wind from his lungs. He hardly had a moment to react before he pressed his tongue to the seam of his lips and, at Kihyun’s grant of access, Hoseok delved inside his mouth. It was a very sloppy kiss with the strong scent of their own musk being exchanged in the intermingling of their billowing breaths. Kihyun’s arms reached up and tangled around his thick, strong neck. In an instant he had pulled away and arched up into his broad chest, settling into the contact of body heat against his own, before he drew back into his lips gently. Letting a little chuckle sound. They parted. 

“I missed that!”

“I missed you.” Kihyun informed.

They took each others hands, Hoseok taking his suitcase from Hyungwon, and the four of them walk back to Hyungwon’s car. The entire car journey was Kihyun and Minhyuk telling the other two about every aspect of their adventure. From the pictures outside Buckingham Palace, to the day trips they took up and down the country. Chester, Liverpool, Leeds. Each place they went to they had a different set of pictures, each with a story and a joke. It was everything they could have hoped. The young teenage versions of themselves would weep at what they have accomplished. 

They make a quick pit-stop at one of the services on the way back from the airport. The two pairs split off. Hyungwon and Minhyuk are being children playing around in the arcade section of the place, laughing and bullying each other. Kihyun can’t help but look over at them fondly. 

“I want to talk to you about something.”

Kihyun snaps his head over to Hoseok, “W-What?”

“I want you to come and work and the clinic -”

“Hoseok, -”

“- Before you try to say anything, just hear me out.”

Kihyun gives a gentle nod at Hoseok as to signal that it’s his turn to speak, and Kihyun’s time to listen. 

“I know it isn’t as fancy as you old place, and the pay isn’t as generous. But we are a family, we always have each other’s backs. You’re exactly what we need. The clinic and the kids. They need someone who can show them the ropes. Dictate to them the best move, but also someone who gives them their space to grow and make mistakes. Someone, who when they do mess up, won’t give them shit for it, but will encourage them and guide them on how to fix it.” Hoseok reaches over and grabs Kihyun’s hand, “That someone...is you, Ki.”

“Hoseok, as beautiful as that speech was. It wasn’t necessary.” With a little puff chuckle, he continues “The answer was always going to be yes.”

Hoseok almost cries in happiness. 

“But, hyung, why?”

“I just said, we need someone like -”   
  


“No hyung, why ask me? You could have found many people like me in the time you’ve been open. So why now?”

“What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't have your back, Ki?”

Kihyun almost misses it,

“B-boyfriend?”

Hoseok tenses, “D-did i say that out loud? I mean, what kind of...erm... -”

“Boyfriend.” This time Kihyun says it a bit more assertively. As if he’s sure that this is the best decision he has ever made. 

Hoseok looks over at him, his smile growing, they look at each other. Hoseok leans in. Kihyun meets him halfway.

Hoseok mumbles a soft and quiet “boyfriend” against Kihyuns lips. And it was with that one kiss that he knew he was in too deep. Hoseok’s lips are not a foreign feeling to him, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

  
  


“Ki! Kihyunnie! Look what Wonnie won for me!” Minhyuk comes bounding in, shoving a scruffy plushie of a puppy in his face. Followed by Hyungwon coming up behind them, wrapping his arms around Min’s waist. 

This was it. This was what happiness feels like. Contentedness. This here, is his family and his future, not forgetting Kyunie of course.

-


End file.
